The Cop
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt meets a cop before he meets Ororo and Jean


Jeremy was a rookie cop lucky enough to be assigned the most decrepit and nearly deserted part of the Boston streets for his nightly patrol route. Most of his nights were dead and when there was any action for him it was breaking up a bunch of squatters hopped up on heroine in an empty apartment building complex.  
  
He always walked past the old abandoned cathedral, figuring that whoever it was that went in there didn't mean it any real harm. When he first saw it, the stained glass was broken and missing and the doors were beaten in and quite useless. Now, whoever went in there had fixed the stained glass with great care and expertise, you could barely tell that it had once been smashed up unless you looked really hard and long at it. The door was fixed up as best as possible. Whoever it was, Jeremy figured he was OK.  
  
That was before the attempted murder of President McKenna of course. Now, Jeremy was on high alert and wouldn't tolerate anyone squatting or hanging around outside for anything or anyone. He decided to finally enter the cathedral too and see who the hell always went in there with just candles for light day after day.  
  
Opening the doors slowly, he looked around the candle lit room and he almost left thinking it was empty when he heard the soft murmurings near the altar. Looking a head, he slowly walked forward, his hand ready to draw at a moment's notice.  
  
"Gegrubet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade, der Herr ist mit dir. Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus. . .vas?" The stranger turned around and Jeremy drew his gun at once, his eyes growing wide.  
  
He had watched the reports, seen the sketches and profiles, and had even been warned about the Oval Office Assassin. He never thought that he would actually find him, and in a cathedral no less. He really was as ugly and demonic as the profiles showed him to be.  
  
"Place your hands behind your head!" he ordered. When the assassin didn't move, he cocked his gun meaningfully.  
  
"I said place your hands behind your head!" he repeated, taking a slight step back.  
  
"Shoot." The assassin whispered, his hands still holding his rosary beads tightly. Jeremy couldn't help the surprised look on his face.  
  
"What?" he asked, lowering his gun slightly. Slowly the assassin stood up, and Jeremy finally noticed the tail swaying slightly from side to side.  
  
"Don't movie!" he ordered, aiming his gun at his heart. The assassin spread his arms out wide slightly, looking Jeremy in the eyes.  
  
"I never meant to hurt anyone." He whispered, Jeremy noting the German accent a little. "In zhe name of Gott in Himmel, shoot me." He said.  
  
"I have to bring you in. Now kneel down and place your hands behind your head." Jeremy said.  
  
"Bitte, shoot me mein herr!" the assassin said, taking a step forward.  
  
"I said don't move!" Jeremy shouted, taking a step back. He watched in surprise the assassin's eyes fill with tears as he fell to his knees in full submission, bowing his head.  
  
"I am not a murderer, mein herr. I have alvays devoted mein life to Gott und I never vanted to harm anyone. I vas forced to do zhat und I am glad I failed. If you arrest me, mein family back home vill know of zhis. Bitte, kill me now und end it." The assassin begged, looking up at Jeremy with his tearful molten yellow eyes. He then bowed his head once more and he waited.  
  
Jeremy licked his lips slightly and he honestly thought about just shooting the assassin and calling 911 afterwards. Looking at the assassin, he wondered why someone so religious would attack the president and then beg to be killed for it. He noticed the scars all over his face and arms, and seeing the circle, he thought it was another one too. Lowering his gun, he stepped back a bit.  
  
"Stay low." He said seriously. "If anyone comes in here, try to scare them away. I don't want to hear about you getting caught, got it?" he said, arching an eyebrow. The assassin slowly lifted his head up and he looked at Jeremy in confusion. Without waiting for a reply, Jeremy turned around and he left him in his cathedral.  
  
Kurt watched after the officer, his tail slowly wiping away his tears. He bowed his head a bit and he caressed his beads gently, thinking about what the police officer had said. Standing up slowly, he went back to the altar to pray.  
  
An hour later, he would take the officer's advice and try to scare away two women who entered the cathedral in leather uniforms. 


End file.
